Herobrine Gets Caught
by Mineraft-Loves-Lolanice
Summary: Summary: Herobrine gets caught while trying to sneak back to the nether portal. Will ryan save the day or will herobrine become the fallen? sequal to 'Forbbiden forest'


Author note: Hey guys! Lola nice is here! I decided to make a

series to the forbiden mineshaft, which I never make series before!

Enjoy and dont forget to read on!

* * *

_**Response for review:**_

DarkElectric33: Make more chapters please

**My response:** Ok, Ill do it!

...

**Disclaimer:** I've never owned Mine craft and never will! Its own by Mojang!

...

Title: Herobrine is caught

Summary: Herobrine gets caught while trying to sneak back to the nether portal. Will

Ryan save the day or will herobrine become the fallen? sequal to 'Forbidden Mineshaft'

* * *

Characters:

-OC: Ryan

-Side OC: Ryan's mom

-Herobrine

-Notch

* * *

**-Herobrine-**

It was night. I had to return to the nether. I had to control the mobs from doing something weird or destructive. The nether portal was only

About 5 miles away I quickly and quietly tip toed to the cave entrance. I then quietly walked through the grass outside into the woods. Then something

Destroyed my getaway. Thats right, a stick. I stepped on the stick, un noticing it and my eyes widened. Someone was yelling and footsteps

Sounded behind me. I then Ran as fast as my feet could carry me. I ran until my clumsy feet tripped over a rock. Freedom was trapped.

The footsteps stopped and heavy breathing started. People were calling me demon spawns and shooting arrows at my feet. I groaned.

I tried to get up but my body and the people un allow me to get up. I then was picked off the ground and carried away by police.

* * *

**-Ryan-**

My mom was doing the dishes from dinner when I heard a scream. I recognized the voice to the scream. It was that man in the mine. I think his

name was herobrine. I wondered what he was running from. I peaked out the window to see policeman carrying the man with no eyes to

the prison just across the street. I quickly asked my mom if I could see one of my friends but she denyed the request. She then told me

it was bedtime and guided me upstairs. She tucked me in and gave me an ice cold glass of water and she kissed me on the forehead. She then

locked my window so I could not escape, smiled at me and shut the door sweetly. 'Poor herobrine' I thought as I went lower in my bed

to get comfortable. I would get him in the morning.

* * *

**Morning**

* * *

**-Herobrine-**

I woke up to see a iron door blocking my only way out, a bed, and

a cobble floor. I was ferouis at the guards. I could call my brother, but I did not want to disturb him.

I then heared a slam of a door and in came the little boy who entered the mine. He then approched my cell. He held out some meat and slipped it

through the iron bars. He then went to the guard of the cages and held out some dimonds in his hand. He pointed to me and the guard nodded.

He then opened my cell.

* * *

**-Ryan-**

I quickly sprinted out the door with some cooked meat in my inventory. I then went to the prison. When i got there I saw a man at the desk I smiled and asked to see someone.

I then aproched Herobrine's cell. I held out the meat I brought and very carefully slipped it through his cell. He gobbled it up. I then went to one of the guards of the prison

and held out some diamonds and told him that this was my friend pretending to be herobrine. He opened up his cell and he was free.

* * *

**-Ryan- **

When we got outside the prison, we then saw the creator, Notch. He hugged Herobrine and tosseled his hair. He then Spoke to me and

greeted me. I then went home and left the too hugging. I turned around before I entered my house and they had gone. But I knew

our paths shall cross again.

* * *

**-Herobrine-**

My brother, notch came and hugged me straight away. He then tosseled my hair. He then greated the child and we keeped hugging.

He told me We needed to go to the aeather to have a meeting. I then agreed and we were gone in a flash.

* * *

**-Notch-**

I came down to see my brother, herobrine I hugged him and tossled his hair a couple of times. There besided him was a child.

I greated the child and then returned hugging my brother. When the child left I told my brother we needed to have a meeting, about

the 2 miners in the mineshaft. He gulped and he agreed nervously and we were gone in a flash

* * *

**Lola nice**: _**Hey guys! Always remeber to review for new sequals for this story. I am willing to continue this!**_

_**Your writer,**_

_**Lola nice**_

_**Favorite, Review, share, Read on.**_


End file.
